


Dying Wish

by Zelda Charm (Xeldablade)



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Regeneration Chamber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeldablade/pseuds/Zelda%20Charm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the creation of the new world, Shulk and Sharla talk about what they've been through and what is to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Wish

Shulk ignored the growling of his stomach for the third time that evening.

At least, he assumed it was the evening. He hadn’t looked at a clock for hours, and hadn’t even been outside to see where the sun was to determine the time.

He sat in the regeneration chamber, a room that was once a High Entia ship, embedded in the mountains that overlooked the new Colony 9. Inside was filled with machines of all shapes and sizes, some even making strange noises. Shulk was unfamiliar with these kinds of machinery, as it was a conglomerate of primarily ancient High Entia and Machina technology. He didn’t care much to understand it, though; all he cared about was found at the heart of the room.

All of the complex equipment was either directly connected to or had large cords and wires attached to a transparent human-sized capsule at the room’s center. It was clearly the most important part of this multifaceted contraption, designed with the purpose of restoring Homs to their original states. This was the only other alternative for them, instead of living as the drone that they had been transformed into.

Shulk leaned his forehead into his arm, which was pressed up against the large glass tube that contained Fiora. He looked at her for what felt like minutes, but, in actuality, was probably a few hours. This seemed to be the recurring trend for the past few days he spent in here.

Time passed quickly as he watched her sleeping form, wondering if she could feel any pain, even now. Before her regeneration treatment started, sometimes she would cry out in her sleep from the pain that her robotic body provided her. Shulk had speculated that she may have felt that much pain while she was awake, too, but just became an expert at hiding it. Regardless, he couldn’t admiring how strong she was and how much she was willing to put herself though to keep everyone safe.

Shulk began to daydream about the day Fiora would be a full Homs again—a rather frequent daydream, as of late—ignoring his noisy stomach once more. 

He was so focused that he didn’t even hear the footsteps approach from behind him.

“When’s the last time you had a decent meal?”

Shulk jumped and turned quickly, only to see the familiar sight of his raven-haired companion. “Sorry, Sharla. I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Don’t worry about it, Shulk.” Sharla assured him with a warm smile. “I thought you could use some company.”

Shulk smiled back. He didn’t like leaving Fiora’s side, but he also missed seeing his other friends, too. “Of course, thank you.”

Sharla pulled up a chair next to Shulk and sat beside him. “You still haven’t answered my question, by the way.”

He hadn’t answered at first because he was too startled, but now he couldn’t find an answer because he genuinely didn’t know. When _was_ the last time he had a decent meal?

“I, uh… had an apple this morning.”

“ _That’s it?_ ” She asked, bemused. She brought her hand to her forehead in incredulity. “That’s unbelievable. If you were Reyn, you’d probably be dead by now.”

They both laughed lightly until the room grew silent. When Sharla looked at Shulk a few minutes later he was looking at Fiora again, although not as intensely. She could tell he was in deep thought because of his infrequent blinking, and how his right hand mindlessly rubbed against his left arm. Sharla was notably good at interpreting body language, and could always tell when someone’s actions differentiated from their usual mannerisms.

“What’s on you mind, Shulk?” She inquired.

“Oh, nothing…”

Sharla leaned forward. “I can tell you’re upset about something, so out with it. You won’t feel better until you talk.”

And as usual, she was right.

Shulk took a deep breath and started, “It’s… it’s just that…” he paused but she waited patiently for him to continue. “…Six months is a long time.”

“It is, but hey, at least you have a few days out of the way! She’ll be back to her old self in no time.”

“I know, but it’s more than that. This technology is quite old. Six months leaves a lot of time for…”

She nodded in understanding, and finished his sentence for him. “…for something to go wrong.”

He felt wetness in his eyes but quickly blinked it away, even though she had probably already seen. He shook his head and whispered, “I can’t lose her, Sharla. Not again.”

Sharla took a deep breath before she spoke again. “I know that you and I don’t know much about this kind of equipment,” she said as she looked around her, “…but Linada does, and even Melia a little, I believe. And if they need help, there are tons of other Machina and High Entia for them to consult. I promise, Fiora is in the best hands possible.”

“Yeah,” was all he responded. He was rubbing the back of his neck when Sharla realized he still wanted to say something. This time though, instead of pointing it out, she waited until he was ready. “Um, Sharla? Can I ask you something?”

“Of course! Anything for you, Shulk.”

“Well, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but…” She could tell where this question was going, but she didn’t stop him. “I can’t help but notice how positive of a person you are. You’re always willing to help those around you, always having fun and making jokes with Dunban, Reyn, and the others. After all you’ve been through, you’re still so optimistic. Even after losing someone you loved a lot. And I was just wondering… how do you do it?”

Sharla stared downward at the floor for awhile, thinking intently about how she would answer, the words she has never said aloud all jumbled up in her mind. When she finally looked up at Shulk again, her eyes were glistening.

“It would be so easy for me to feel sadness over Gadolt’s death. I mean, I still do of course, but to me, his sacrifice is worth _so_ much more than that. It’s because of him that I—well, all of us really, are even alive to this day. If it wasn’t for his bravery, I wouldn’t be here talking to you about him right now.”

“I am grateful for what he did, too,” Shulk added. “It is a debt I will never be able to repay.”

“But that’s just it, Shulk,” she responded, “we _can_ repay that debt by living the life that he granted us with, by cherishing the moments in life _for_ him because he is unable to.

“Not a day goes by that I don’t think about him. I see him everywhere I go; in the butterflies that fly around Colony 9, in the ether lamps that light up the streets at night, even in the people I’ve met and friends I’ve made, Homs and Nopon alike. He’s my whole world, even if he no longer exists in it. I miss him more than anything, but the reason I’m so positive is because I know he died in order for me to be happy. And if my happiness was his dying wish, then that is exactly what I intend to live for.”

Shulk looked at her in astonishment. He wondered how people like her and Dunban, only a few years older than himself, could be so wise and encouraging. There were so many things he wanted to tell her. _Thank you for telling me something so personal. Thank you for being such an inspiration to me. Thank you for always being there for me._ But he found his eloquence impaired by his justifiable speechlessness, and the only words he could form on his tongue were, “I’m so lucky to have you as a friend, Sharla.”

As if by instinct, the pair stood in unison and hugged each other tightly, only then allowing the tears that had been building in their eyes to pour over onto their cheeks.

They stood like that for several minutes before Sharla heard Shulk’s stomach growl once again.

“Alright, that’s it. We need to get some food in you.” She walked towards the door. She sniffled and turned, realizing that he wasn’t following her. With a comforting smile she said, “Well, are you coming or not?”

Shulk looked back at Fiora, unconscious in the clear capsule. He put his hand on the cylindrical glass and thought to himself, _What would Fiora’s dying wish be?_

After a brief speculation, it finally dawned on him that he already knew the answer. She had already died once…died trying to protect her friends and family, including Shulk. She fought to protect his life, even if it meant at the cost of her own.

And it wasn’t until then that he understood how similar he was to Gadolt and Fiora. Dying in the place of someone else is not only courageous and virtuous, but to him, it’s just something you do for the people you love. And Shulk knew that he would die in the place of any of his friends, if need be.

Fiora wouldn’t want him sitting here with her all day for six months straight. She wants him to live his life, to enjoy the sights of butterflies and ether lights, and the company of others. To lead a life worth living, not taking anything for granted and, as he had learned during his travels, appreciating his life’s future for its mystery and uncertainty.

And she certainly wouldn’t want him to starve.

So he whispers to her, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Fiora,” and takes his hand off the glass. He’ll continue to visit her, of course, but there’s no sense in staying for hours on end. Linada and others are keeping a close eye on her, taking care of her more than Shulk could, due to his lack of sufficient knowledge on such technology.

And he walks towards Sharla and takes her outstretched hand into his, ready to take on the world and pursue a life that he—and Fiora—deems to be worth living.


End file.
